elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Return of El Capitan
The Return of El Capitan – czterdziesty-drugi odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła W Dia de Los Muertos, Francisco ponownie spotyka duchy dwóch jego starych partnerów, za sprawą Eleny, by dokończyć ich ostatnią misję jako Los Tres. Streszczenie Na plaży La Cala Vistosa, wszyscy szykują ołtarzyki na święto Dia de Los Muertos. Marzel pojawia się i pyta się Eleny, co się dzieje na plaży. Elena mówi Marzelowi, że dzisiaj jest Dia de Los Muertos - święto, podczas którego upamiętnia się zmarłych bliskich. Mówi także, że w Nueva Vista wypuszcza się ołtarzyki na morze. Elena potem przyprowadza Marzela do ołtarzyka jej rodziców, który w tej chwili Izabela i Luisa szykują. Luisa pyta się Eleny, czy ona widziała swojego dziadka, bo nie ma go od rana. Elena mówi, że nie, i w tej chwili zauważa swojego dziadka, który szedł przy skałach z wielką skrzynią. Elena i Marzel przybiegają do Francisco, który z trudem trzyma wielką skrzynię. Elena mówi dziadkowi, że on nie powinien tak dużo trzymać. Francisco mówi Elenie, iż to, że jest stary, nie znaczy, że jest niezdolny. Elena mówi dziadkowi, że ich ołtarzyk jest po drugiej stronie plaży, ale ten wyjaśnia, że ta skrzynia jest dla innego ołtarzyka. Francisco wyciąga ze skrzyni zdjęcia dwóch mężczyzn i Elena pyta, kto to. Francisco mówi wnuczce, że to jego przyjaciele, których stracił przez zatopienie statku, i zapewnia Marzela, że to nie była wina Syren, po czym wyznaje, że to była jego wina. Francisco opowiada Elenie historię z przeszłości: Francisco płynął z dwoma przyjaciółmi statkiem, gdy nagle coś uderzyło w statek, który się przez to przewrócił i zatonął. Francisco przeżył jako jedyny. Po tym, jak Francisco skończył opowiadać, Elena współczuje dziadkowi, gdy nagle zauważa duchy jego zmarłych przyjaciół. Elena mówi dziadkowi, że jego przyjaciele są tutaj, ale skoro Francisco nie widzi duchów, uważa on, że jego przyjaciele są w jego sercu. Elena tłumaczy dziadkowi, że jego przyjaciele naprawdę tu są, i ci przyjaciele są zaskoczeni, że ona ich widzi. Elena wyznaje dziadkowi, że widzi duchy podczas Dia de Los Muertos. Francisco i Marzel, który stał tuż obok, nie wierzą Elenie. Przyjaciele Francisco, El Guerrero i El Mistico, mówią Francisco cześć i Elena przekazuje to dziadkowi, który teraz już wierzy wnuczce i jest także zaskoczony, ponieważ nikt nie zna kryptonimów jego przyjaciół. Gdy Elena pokazuje dziadkowi, gdzie są jego przyjaciele, on mówi im, że tęsknił za nimi, i oni to odwzajemniają, mówiąc do niego El Capitan. Elena pyta się dziadka, po co mu był potrzebny kryptonim. Francisco wyznaje wnuczce, że to sekret, który ukrywał od lat, i potem opowiada jej o Los Tres: W przeszłości Francisco i jego przyjaciele pomagali ludziom w Avalorze, jednocześnie ryzykując własnym życiem, ale do tego celu założyli tajny klub, gdyż ludziom jego klasy nie wolno było ryzykować życiem. Te przygody niestety zakończyły się przez wspomnianą katastrofę. Elena jest zaskoczona, że jej dziadek był wielkim bohaterem. Francisco mówi Elenie, że tak było, aż do ostatniej misji, kiedy wyruszył z przyjaciółmi znaleźć magiczną tarczę przed Macoco. Marzel mówi Elenie, że Macoco to morska bestia, która próbowała zaatakować Avalor wiele lat temu. Francisco mówi, że nadworny mag odesłał Macoco z powrotem do oceanu, ale bestia zaczęła szukać legendarnej tarczy, która mogła blokować całą magię - El Escudo. Mówi też, że El Mistico znalazł mapę wyspy, gdzie ukryto tarczę, ale statek zatonął po drodze. El Guerrero i El Mistico wyjaśniają, że chcą dokończyć wspólną misję z Francisco jako Los Tres, i mówią Elenie, że z jej pomocą mogą ochronić tarczę i cały Avalor przed Macoco. Elena przekazuje to dziadkowi. Francisco zgadza się dokończyć ostatnią misję Los Tres. Elena przypomina dziadkowi, że wszyscy na nich czekają. Francisco mówi Elenie, że powiedzą wszystkim, że poszli po coś wyjątkowego do ołtarzyków, i prosi wnuczkę o pomoc w wypełnieniu misji, skoro ona widzi jego przyjaciół. Elena zgadza się na to i prosi dziadka, by uważał. Elena, Francisco, Marzel, El Guerrero i El Mistico wypływają statkiem w morze. Francisco zaczyna się popisywać sztuczkami akrobacyjnymi, które niezbyt dobrze mu wychodzą, i Elena mówi dziadkowi, że on jest na to za stary. El Guerrero i El Mistico zapewniają Elenę, że jej dziadkowi nic nie będzie. Francisco mówi Elenie, że mapa, która pokazuje dokładne położenie tarczy, jest w statku Los Tres. Elena przypomina dziadkowi, że jego statek zatonął, dodając, że nie będzie łatwo go znaleźć. Marzel mówi, że zna każdy wrak statku w tych wodach, i pyta Francisco, jak jego statek wygląda. Francisco odpowiada, że to był szkuner, który miał flagę z maską Los Tres. Marzel mówi, że widział ten statek, który nie jest daleko, po czym wskakuje do wody. El Guerrero i El Mistico są zaskoczeni, że Marzel jest Syreną, i Elena im wyjaśnia, że Syreny są teraz przyjaciółmi. Gdy El Guerrero i El Mistico zaczynają się śmiać z tego, jak włosy Francisco zmieniły kolor przez tyle lat, Elena ze współczuciem patrzy na swojego dziadka. Marzel wraca i mówi przyjaciołom, że statek jest tuż pod nimi, i pyta się ich, czy ma wyłowić mapę. Francisco mówi Marzelowi, że to jest zadanie dla Los Tres. Marzel więc wraca do domu. Francisco zamierza zanurkować i osobiście wyłowić mapę. Elena mówi dziadkowi, że to za głęboko, ale on mówi, że raz wstrzymał oddech na 20 minut, kiedy walczył z rekinem podczas tajfunu. Elena tłumaczy dziadkowi, że to było dawno temu i że sama potrafi oddychać pod wodą dzięki nacudji. Gdy Elena próbuje pobiec po nacudję, Francisco nurkuje do wody. Elena pyta się El Guerrero i El Mistico, dlaczego nie powstrzymali jej dziadka, i oni wyjaśniają, że nie mogą nikogo powstrzymać, skoro są teraz duchami. Elena nurkuje za dziadkiem, który w tej chwili dopływa do wraku statku Los Tres. El Guerrero i El Mistico ruszają za Eleną, zaskakując ją, i mówią jej, że ona trochę przesadza. Elena zaprzecza temu, po czym dalej płynie za dziadkiem. Francisco przeszukuje statek i znajduje mapę za obrazem. Gdy Elena dopływa do dziadka, nagle coś uderza w podłogę pod nimi, przez co Francisco wpada do wielkiej dziury. Elena ratuje dziadka. Drzwi, które się urwały przez uderzenie, nagle uderzają w coś pod dziurą i tym czymś okazuje się być dwugłowa morska bestia. Po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię, Francisco pyta się Eleny, dlaczego ona poszła za nim. Elena wyjaśnia dziadkowi, że obawiała się, że może mu zabraknąć tlenu. Francisco tłumaczy Elenie, że było z nim dobrze i że zdobył mapę. Elena trzyma mapę, żeby El Mistico mógł ją przeczytać. El Mistico mówi, że tarcza jest w jaskini na bezludnej wyspie, która jest na mapie. Gdy Elena, Francisco, El Guerrero i El Mistico płyną na wyspę, niepostrzeżenie za nimi płynie ta sama morska bestia, która okazuje się być wspomnianym Macoco. Macoco teraz zamierzają skorzystać z tego, że ktoś inny ma mapę, bo tak dostaną się do tarczy. Elena, Francisco, El Guerrero i El Mistico przybywają na wyspę i idą szukać jaskini, gdzie jest tarcza. Elena czyta mapę i mówi dziadkowi, iż El Mistico mówi, że trzeba ominąć wzgórze. Nagle Francisco coś słyszy i mówi o tym Elenie, która nic nie słyszała. Francisco zamierza wspiąć się na drzewo, by to sprawdzić, ale Elena go powstrzymuje, mówiąc, że to był tylko wiatr. Francisco zarzuca Elenie, iż ona boi się, że on upadnie i połamie swoje stare kości. Elena mówi dziadkowi, że może i El Capitan potrafił wspinać się na drzewo, ale on już nie jest El Capitanem i teraz jest tylko dziadkiem. Mówi także dziadkowi, że są już tak blisko ukończenia ostatniej misji Los Tres i tego trzeba się trzymać. Francisco niechętnie się zgadza. Gdy Elena, Francisco, El Guerrero i El Mistico kontynuują poszukiwania jaskini, za nimi idą Macoco. Elena, Francisco, El Guerrero i El Mistico docierają do celu. W jaskini jest bardzo ciemno, ale Elena oświetla drogę swoim berłem. Elena, Francisco, El Guerrero i El Mistico nic nie znajdują w jaskini. Elena mówi dziadkowi, że tarcza mogła zostać ukryta, i próbuje ją znaleźć za pomocą swojego berła, które w tej chwili szwankuje. El Guerrero i El Mistico zamierzają osobiście znaleźć tarczę, skoro teraz są duchami, i sprawdzają ściany i podłogę. El Mistico znajduje tarczę za ścianą. Francisco wyciąga ze ściany wielką skałę, która zakrywała wielką dziurę, we wnętrzu której jest skrzynia. Francisco otwiera skrzynię, we wnętrzu której jest tarcza El Escudo. Gdy Francisco próbuje wziąć skrzynię z tarczą, Elena chce mu pomóc. Francisco mówi Elenie, że ona musi przestać się o niego martwić i że ona musi mieć przy sobie swoje berło, gdyby natrafili na kłopoty. Wychodząc z jaskini, Elena, Francisco, El Guerrero i El Mistico natrafiają na Macoco. Macoco mówią Francisco, że znowu się spotykają, jednocześnie wyjawiając mu, że to oni zatopili jego statek. Mówią także Francisco, że pomimo przeszukiwań całego statku, nie znaleźli mapy, ale on rzucił w nich drzwiami i ich obudził, więc popłynęli za nim. Gdy Elena szykuje swoje berło do walki, Macoco powalają ją. El Guerrero i El Mistico próbują walczyć z Macoco, ale przez to, że są duchami, jedynie przenikają przez bestię, która ich nie widzi. Macoco wytrącają z rąk Francisco skrzynię, z której wypada tarcza. Macoco zdobywają tarczę i uciekają z nią, żeby zawładnąć Avalorem. Elena pyta się dziadka, czy nic mu nie jest. Francisco przyznaje Elenie rację, że jest już na to wszystko za stary i że już nie jest El Capitanem, tylko dziadkiem. El Guerrero i El Mistico są tym zaskoczeni, ponieważ El Capitan nigdy się nie poddaje. Francisco mówi Elenie, że ona musi ocalić Avalor, i każe jej iść powstrzymać Macoco. Po tym, jak Elena poszła, El Guerrero i El Mistico mówią Francisco, że wciąż w niego wierzą, po czym idą za Eleną. Francisco patrzy na swoją porzuconą maskę, po czym zaczyna o czymś myśleć. Elena, El Guerrero i El Mistico znajdują Macoco, którzy zbliżają się do klifu. Elena próbuje trafić w Macoco swoim berłem, ale ono znowu szwankuje. Elena znowu próbuje strzelić w Macoco berłem i udaje jej się, ale oni blokują strzał tarczą. El Guerrero zamierza skorzystać ze swojego kopniaka, ale Elena tłumaczy mu, że jego kopniak jedynie przejdzie przez Macoco. El Guerrero natomiast mówi Elenie, żeby robiła to, co on. El Guerrero próbuje kopnąć Macoco, ale przenika przez nich. Elena, która powtarza ruchy El Guerrero, kopie Macoco, którzy w rezultacie upuszczają tarczę. Elena odzyskuje tarczę, ale Macoco wytrącają ją jej z rąk, jednocześnie spychając księżniczkę z klifu, przez co ona wpada do wody. Macoco odzyskują tarczę, ale w tej chwili pojawia się Francisco. Francisco wytrąca Macoco tarczę z rąk, kopiąc ich, i wskakuje do wody, by uratować Elenę. Francisco znajduje Elenę i wynurza się z nią na powierzchnię. Macoco odzyskują tarczę. Francisco mówi Elenie, że jak zabierze tarczę z rąk Macoco, ona trafi bestię. Elena i Francisco stają do walki z Macoco. Gdy Elena chowa się, by czekać na swoją kolej, Francisco powala Macoco, którzy upuszczają tarczę. Francisco odzyskuje tarczę i daje Elenie sygnał. Elena trafia swoim berłem w Macoco, którzy w rezultacie spadają z klifu i wpadają do wody, po czym uciekają. Podczas powrotu do Nueva Vista, Elena pyta się dziadka, jakim cudem on wrócił do gry. Francisco mówi Elenie, że może i nie jest szybki, jak kiedyś, ale zawsze będzie El Capitanem. El Mistico mówi Elenie, że dzięki El Capitanowi, ona może zamknąć tarczę w królewskim skarbcu. Elena przeprasza dziadka, że go przeceniała, i obiecuje, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Francisco mówi przyjaciołom, że Elena właśnie zdobyła własny kryptonim, i oni się z tym zgadzają. El Mistico postanawia, że Elena będzie się nazywała La Magica, ponieważ ona jest najbardziej magiczną osobą, jaką w życiu spotkał. Elena i Francisco wracają do Izabeli i Luisy, które się ich pytają, gdzie byli. Elena i Francisco mówią, że poszli po nagietki do ołtarzyka. Elena, Izabela, Francisco i Luisa wypuszczają ołtarzyki Raula i Lucii na morze. Elena zwraca dziadkowi jego maskę, którą zostawił na statku. Francisco dziękuje Elenie, że dzięki niej spotkał swoich przyjaciół jeszcze jeden raz. Elena mówi dziadkowi, że on zawsze będzie wspominał Los Tres. Francisco mówi Elenie, że nie ma już Los Tres, a teraz jest Los Cuatro. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Francisco i książę Marzel dowiadują się, że Elena potrafi widzieć duchy podczas Dia de Los Muertos. * Francisco wyjawia, że w przeszłości wraz z dwoma przyjaciółmi potajemnie pomagał ludziom, ryzykując własnym życiem. * Elena i Francisco spotykają dwugłową morską bestię o imieniu Macoco. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Francisco Flores * El Guerrero * El Mistico * Macoco Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Luisa Flores * Książę Marzel * Król Raul (obraz; wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (obraz; wspomniana) * Syreny (wspomniane) * Bezimienny nadworny mag (wspomniany) * Muzycy * Cywile Piosenka * The Legend of Los Tres – Francisco, El Guerrero i El Mistico Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Rodzina Castillo-Flores rozpoczęła swoje wakacje w Nueva Vista, gdzie poznali księcia Marzela, w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Król Raul i królowa Lucia zostali zabici przez Shuriki w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", i w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Elena dowiedziała się, że może widzieć duchy podczas Dia de Los Muertos, w odcinku "Dzień wspomnień". * Pokój pomiędzy Syrenami i ludźmi rozpoczął się w odcinku "Syreni śpiew", chociaż stał się oficjalny w poprzednim odcinku, "The Tides of Change". * Elena zaczęła nosić nacudję, która pozwala jej oddychać pod wodą, w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Lśnij" i "Świeć" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Świetliste berło", i mocy "Ukaż się" w odcinku "Małpie figle z wielkim Biglem". Nauczyła się również utrzymać "Świeć" w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach". * Berło Eleny szwankuje, odkąd zostało trafione przez Nocne berło Shuriki w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". Ciekawostki * Francisco czyta tytuł odcinka. * To trzeci odcinek, którego akcja ma miejsce podczas Dia de Los Muertos, i drugi w tym sezonie, po odcinku "Klejnot Maru", co oznacza, że akcja całego sezonu drugiego trwa ponad rok. * To pierwszy odcinek z tematyką Dia de Los Muertos, w którym nie pojawiają się duchy króla Raula i królowej Lucii. * Jest prawdopodobieństwo, że kryptonim El Capitan pochodzi od postaci z tym samym nazwiskiem z serialu Kacze opowieści albo kina o tej samej nazwie. * Morał: Wszyscy są użyteczni, nieważne, jak młodzi czy starzy są. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2